


Little voyeur

by vivisavior



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivisavior/pseuds/vivisavior
Summary: Jiwoo has seen something she probably shouldn't have.





	1. First part

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this on aff while waiting to have my account here and now it's posted here I guess. Have fun!
> 
> You can find me on twt @loonathesavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: minor edit on layout

" _Dear You, you know I tell you everything right? Oh well today I saw something. Something I shouldn't have seen. Something that I shouldn't talk about probably but promise me you wont tell anyone._ "

  
It was a warm afternoon of March, the girl was blushing as she was writing in her diary thinking about how to write what she witnessed earlier.

  
" _This is so embarrassing!!_  
_But I'll tell you, just give me a moment._ "

  
She was shivering just by the thought of it. Blushing more, she was starting to feel hot. Get it together Jiwoo, she thought before sighing softly.

  
" _Jungeun was....kissing? Someone? NOT JUST SOMEONE it was Miss Jung Jinsol. Ah wait I never talked about her yet. Well she's the dance assistant in the dance club? Or something like that. She's 2 years older than us, she's funny and super pretty. Her body proportions are incredibly great. And her blond hair is good too. Anyway since Jungeun is in the dance club they're kinda friends. I mean, obviously they're more than friend you know. They weren't only kissing? I mean? That was damn hot. Do you think I need to talk to Jungeun? I dont know._ "

  
She suddenly stop writing. She looked at her diary for a moment and wrote another sentence before closing it. She was thinking: Jungeun is her friend, everything is okay there's nothing wrong with that situation so why her body was heating like this to the thought of the two blondes kissing? She was sure she didn't have any romantic feelings for any of them, so why? She breathed out "oh my god" at the thought of her liking girls. Was it that? Does she likes girls? Or were they just super hot together? She shook her head softly and sighted. Okay maybe she likes girls. She smiled and got up to look around her room. That was a classic girl's room with cute pluches, soft blankets and a lot of cushions. The only exception was that photography material she uses as a member of the photography club. Since she was friend with one of the dance club's member, she would go to every of their events to take pics. At the same time she was looking at her camera she thought about the prints of that one member of the dance club. She was older than her, taller than her, prettier than her but not cuter. She has that playful smile, that's what Jiwoo was thinking. That girl was probably the most stunning girl she ever saw, with her dark hair, her dark brown eyes, that smile she always gives to the audience when she dances, that body. What a body. Jiwoo blinked several times, her cheeks were tinted with red.

 

 

• ──── ⁂ ──── •

 

 

Jiwoo was waiting in an empty room, next to the one where Jungeun and Jinsol meet every week. It was the end of May already, they'd still secretly meeting and Jungeun still havent said a thing to her friend. So she was waiting to see them again. Oh Jiwoo you know it's bad, she thought while moving slowly to the door. They're here, she could hear Jinsol's giggles. They never closed the door, it was like they wanted to be watched. Jinsol was sitting on a table, Jungeun between her legs, kissing her neck. Jiwoo asked herself why Jinsol was sitting on a table when she was already so tall. Jungeun's hands were on Jinsol's hips, she was slowly moving them on her thighs as she was biting her lips. They were whispering things that Jiwoo couldn't catch. After an heavy making out session, Jinsol talked maybe way louder than she actually wanted to, she instantly blushed. Jiwoo wasn't sure she heard right but Jinsol talked again.

  
"I said kneel"

  
She was grinning at Jungeun who just raised a brow with a smile at her as an answer.

"This is not how we play sweetheart"

  
Jinsol frowned and pouted, her arms around Jungeun's neck who was smirking.

  
"Say it"

  
Jinsol shook her head and looked down, red on her cheeks, she stuttered something. Jungeun moved the older's head with her hand "hey, look into my eyes Jinsol", she was blushing.

  
"Fuck me"

  
Jiwoo breathed out heavily. Did she really said that?

  
"Hmm" Jungeun tilted her head, her hand on Jinsol's cheek "Are you sure?"

  
Jinsol moved her head, her lips found Jungeun's fingers, as she licked them she nodded. Jiwoo let out a soft "ah", she got her hands quickly on her mouth and moved to the wall to hide and prayed all the Gods she knew that they didn't heard her. She waited a bit, heard Jinsol's soft moans, she relaxed and sat down sighting. She was curious to see them but she couldn't risk to be seen so she just waited, closely listening. After long minutes Jinsol let out her final groans as she came, an "I love you" between those. Jiwoo moved her head to the half-open door, Jinsol was resting her head on Jungeun's shoulder.

  
"Clean your mess sweetheart"

  
Jinsol took Jungeun's hand to kiss it. She took the younger's fingers in her mouth and sucked them. That's hot thought Jiwoo, blushing hard. They were done, she needed to go now but she felt something was wrong. Someone was watching her, probably, she turned her head to look around she was alone in the hallway. She got up and quickly went to the empty room carefully closing the door. She sat on a table and leaned her back on the wall. She was thinking deeply on how wrong it was to watch people in their intimate moments but they were hot and doing it in a public place so who is wrong here? She also thought about how unexpected Jinsol was. Or maybe Jungeun. Anyway all of this made her feel things, it would be nice if she could touch someone like this. She sighted and put her hands on her thighs. It would be nice if someone could touch her like this. She closed her eyes, her hands caressing her thighs. Her phone rang at the same moment, a text. She checked and she dropped her jaw. Sooyoung was asking her to meet her at some cafe near to talk about the last event pictures. Sooyoung, the girl from the dance club. The beautiful one, the intimidating one. It was always Jungeun asking for the pictures so why is it Sooyoung now? Also why Jiwoo was suddenly feeling nervous.

 

 

• ──── ⁂ ──── •

 

 

Jiwoo was fidgeting in front of the cafe. How was she supposed to talk to Sooyoung? She usually just watch her from afar taking her pictures, look at her prints and keep them in a box. She never talked to her, not directly at least. She started panicking when she saw the tall girl coming with a soft smile. She opened the door to let Jiwoo enter first.

  
"What do you want? I'm paying don't worry"

  
There was no way Jiwoo could refused her anything, she just asked for a tea.  
They sat at a table near a window. Jiwoo was nervous, she thought she was going to die soon from stress.

  
"Okay I'm sorry to ask you this all of sudden. But I saw you earlier and I thought...well that's another story." She was looking straight at Jiwoo, softly smiling as always, drank a bit and sighted.

  
"I'd like you to expose your pictures. I've talked to the club president, and he agreed that you're really talented so...I dont know how to say it but it would be great for everyone I guess."

  
Jiwoo relaxed a bit, thought for a moment and finally spoke.

  
"Okay but why? And which ones do you want? I mean everyone's pics or just yours? And thanks. And..."

  
Jiwoo was blushing again her eyes on the cup, hoping that Sooyoung didn't saw it. She turned her head to look outside.

  
"You know I want to be either a professional dancer or a model. And your pics are..perfect to show it." She was looking away, her soft smile still here.

  
"To show what? How incredibly beautiful you are?"

  
Oh don't you have shame Jiwoo, she thought after talking. Sooyoung chuckled, Jiwoo saw something before Sooyoung talked again. She blushed. So that tall beautiful intimidating girl can be embarrassed too? Jiwoo was grinning to herself good to know.

  
"So is it okay?" Sooyoung asked with a worry look.

  
Jiwoo took few seconds to think, she was thinking about a plan.

  
"Of course, we'll have to meet a lot more then!" She bit her bottom lip to hide her excitement.


	2. Second part - end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: minor edit on layout

After few weeks and several meetings with the beautiful Sooyoung, Jiwoo was content with herself. She slowly understood what she was feeling towards the dancer and was about to confess. Jiwoo knew she was cute and charming, and Sooyoung was sensitive to flattery. It would work.  
She was still watching Jinsol and Jungeun during their little rendez-vous, every week. Jiwoo was wondering why they were still meeting here and not somewhere else, safer, but she was glad they were still meeting here at the same place, the same day of every week.  
Today was the day, she was waiting as usual in the empty room next to theirs. She shivered and had a pressentiment. But she didn't mind, something interesting was happening soon.  
This time was clearly different from the others, Jinsol was bolder. She made Jungeun sat down on a chair in front of her, sat on her lap, her arms around her neck.

  
"What are you gonna do?" asked Jungeun, a little smirk on her lips.

  
Jinsol put a finger on the other blonde's lips

  
"Shhhh no talking, you don't want to ruin our little moment, don't you?"

  
Jungeun looked slightly offended, they were funny together. Jinsol moved to face her, and kissed her with all she had. Jiwoo could hear every of their moans, see every of their caresses. She was jealous, and turned on by the scene but mostly jealous.  
Jinsol stopped the kiss only to watch her love for a long minute, smiling, her hands slowly moving around Jungeun's neck to her chest. She moaned looking into Jinsol's eyes who got up without breaking the eyes contact, her hands on Jungeun's shoulder. She kneeled, her hands following down on Jungeun's body. The young girl groaned, Jiwoo stopped breathing, carefully watching, she knew what was coming. Jinsol was done with Jungeun's pants and underwear in a blink, Jiwoo's face turned red, she never expected to see her friend like this. Her hands on Jungeun's thighs, Jinsol licked her lips and kissed the blonde's abs who softly moaned. Jinsol looked up as she was kissing the other's thighs, waiting for something. Jungeun groaned, she was being impatient and Jinsol was taking her time. Jinsol's hands traced Jungeun's thighs, finally kissing that sweet spot. Jungeun loudly grunted "about fucking time", her hands caressing Jinsol's hair.  
Jiwoo felt a hand on her shoulder, another one on her mouth.

  
"Stay calm it's just me" someone whispered in her ear as she was dragged to the empty room. She was so scared for her life. She knew something was off today.

  
"You can turn around, I'm not going to eat you"

  
Jiwoo turned and saw who scared her to death, it was no other but Sooyoung. You're not but I'm going soon, she shivered to her thought. She was relieved it was the tall girl and not some creepy stranger, when she was the creepy one here. Sooyoung walked, staying in front of Jiwoo, looking at her.

  
"I know what you've been doing all this time. You're a naughty girl Kim Jiwoo." She was coming closer. Jiwoo looked into her eyes with a smirk.

  
"Oh am I?" She took the older girl's hands in hers, they were cold "Then what will happen to me? What are you gonna do?"

  
Sooyoung looked away, clearly embarrassed. She was about to speak again when Jiwoo let go her hands.

  
"I have something to tell you, Sooyoung, can I? Maybe you know, I never hide it. I hope it doesn't bother you. I won't ask you anything but.."

  
Sooyoung was looking at her.

  
"W-Would you shut up" she finally stuttered, she was coming even closer to Jiwoo, unsure of what she was doing with a worried look. Jiwoo just nodded, gathered up all her courage. She softly kissed the older girl's lips, took her hand and smiled.

  
"I don't ask for m-" Sooyoung pulled her closer for another kiss. This time it was a real kiss, not just a peck, deeper but Sooyoung wasn't that bold, leaving it to Jiwoo who bit her bottom lip. The tall girl cupped Jiwoo's face with her hands and whispered, blushing with that little smile of hers

"I think I love you too"

  
Jiwoo couldn't be happier, she had that big smile as bright as the sun. She hugged the older girl and buried her face in her neck, still smiling. She left few kisses there, her hands tracing down to Sooyoung's butt. She was pushing the tall girl with all of her body to the nearest chair.

  
"What are you doing Jiwoo?" Sooyoung laughed, sitting down.

  
"Something good" she just answered, grinning. She put her knee between the sitting girl's legs making the tall girl's skirt to go up a bit on her thighs. Jiwoo's hands on her shoulder, Sooyoung shivered, she was feeling hot. As her hands was going down on the back of the tall girl, Jiwoo was looking for eyes contact, Sooyoung was avoiding it by looking at these delicious lips.

  
"You know, I learned a lot by observing those two"

  
Sooyoung looked up, swallowing and biting her own lips, her hands finding their way to Jiwoo's hips.

  
"Then...you will show me" she smiled, Jiwoo kissed her and moved her knee just to hear a moan in their kiss. The young girl straightened and looked at the tall girl for a moment. The room was calm, they could hear Jungeun's grunts and moans coming from the other room. The young girl grinned, she wanted to hear Sooyoung too. She leaned to give a hot kiss. She licked the tall girl's lips before kneeling with her best puppy eyes without breaking the eyes contact. Her hands now on Sooyoung's thighs, she could feel her shivering as she was caressing them. The tall girl's eyes were following every little movement Jiwoo would make, she repressed her moans biting her own lips, the young girl knew it she decided to be more daring. She kissed Sooyoung's left knee, still looking in her eyes. The older's eyes widened, she swallowed a moan, again. Jiwoo grinned moving her hands higher.

  
"I want to hear you Unnie"

  
Sooyoung opened her mouth several times without saying a single thing, blushing hard. The young girl softly kissed her thighs, the older one finally let out a moan. With her satisfied smile, Jiwoo brought herself closer, her hands raising the older girl's skirt.

  
"Oh my, you're soaking wet Unnie"

  
Jiwoo was looking at the older girl with fascination, licking her lips, she was tracing the edge of the cute piece of fabric with her fingers, making the other girl trembling a little. She smiled, a bright smile, to make Sooyoung relax, she was obviously all tensed.

  
"You don't have to worry, you'll feel good. I think I'm not bad at it hehe."

  
Jiwoo slowly moved her hands to Sooyoung's waist, a little sight passing her lips. She caressed her hot skin, reassuring the other girl. Jiwoo was done taking off the older girl's panties. Sooyoung's hands were gripping tight the chair, she closed her eyes and let her head rest on the chairback, spreading her legs a bit more. The young girl gave a last glance to Sooyoung, she wasn't sure anymore. But she softly trailed her hand to the older girl wetness. She could hear soft moans, she kissed her thighs, she could hear other moans slightly louder than the first ones. She smiled, she was the happiest right now. She finally licked that little bud, Sooyoung whined loudly, her breath slowly becoming irregular as Jiwoo was getting to work.

  
"You better not...stop until I-"

  
Jiwoo chuckled and raised her head.

  
"Unnie-"

  
"Shhhh you're not done yet Jiwoo"

  
Sooyoung pushed down the girl's head and instantly moaned, Jiwoo was actually great. Jiwoo was feeling very good, hearing her name, she gave all herself.  
After long minutes, who felt seconds to the girls, Sooyoung finally came, she never felt this way before, Jiwoo made her feel incredibly good. Her whole body was trembling of pleasure. Jiwoo got up and sat on the nearest chair, licking her lips. She cracked a smile watching Sooyoung slowly recovering from her emotions. She got up, slowly making her way to the young girl. She kissed her, deeply, like it was the last time.

  
"I think that I maybe love you"

  
Jiwoo pouted and whined. Sooyoung kissed her again.

 

"I'll try something else next time hehe"

  
Jiwoo was walking in the hallway, smiling at Sooyoung, still a bit awkward and shaken. She responded to the girl with a shy smile. She knew at that perfect moment she would never let her go.


End file.
